


Make Them Jealous

by Slythendor4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythendor4ever/pseuds/Slythendor4ever
Summary: Lily and Remus come up with a plot to make Sirius and James jealous.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Jily - Relationship, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Make Them Jealous

Prologue:

Lily wanted to find Remus Lupin. And if anyone ever wanted to find Remus, they looked in the library. So Lily started towards the library.

"Hey Remmie." Lily and Remus were friends, best friends in fact, so when Lily wanted to make James jealous, she headed for her best friend. Who just so happened to be smart, and one of James's best friends. So it worked out pretty well.

"Lils. What are you doing here?" Lily smirked. "What, can't a girl come study once in a while?" Remus sighed and looked up from his book. "You came here to study this morning, at lunchtime, and you basically just left fifteen minutes ago. I doubt you're here to study AGAIN." Lily smiled at him. "When did you get so smart? Anyways, I have a favor to ask..."  


Remus listened the whole way through, smiling and nodding until Lily was finished. "Anything for my best friend."


End file.
